


Thompson and Sparks

by paperscribe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Pining, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few people compare Lewis and Hathaway to a fictitious television detective duo, Lewis and Hathaway feel compelled to watch the programme. But what's seen can't be unseen, and what's said can't be unsaid either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thompson and Sparks

They were halfway through interviewing the two university students who had witnessed a suspect fleeing the scene of a crime when one of the students burst into giggles.

"I've only just realised who you remind me of," Clara said. "Marty, honestly, look at them. Imagine them in hats."

Marty looked for a moment, and then, to Hathaway's confusion and Lewis's consternation, began to laugh too. "My God, you're right! It's just like them!"

"Sorry?" Hathaway asked.

"It's a brilliant programme," Clara said. "You should really watch it."

"Watch what?" Hathaway said.

" _Thompson and Sparks_!" the students chorused.

"It's set in the 1950s, and there's this gruff Northern inspector and his posh sergeant," Marty said. "Clara, where's Inspector Thompson from? Manchester?"

"Doncaster, I think," Clara said. "Anyway, you two are just like them."

"Possibly in lots of ways," Marty said, and the two of them began giggling again.

"Can we get back to the crime please?" Lewis said, clearly annoyed.

Later, when they were leaving Lonsdale, Lewis said, "You ever see that programme? Thompson and something?"

"Sparks," Hathaway said. "No. I don't watch mysteries. Or read them, generally. It's a bit too much like work."

"Mm, I know," Lewis said. "But this isn't the first time I've heard of it."

"Oh?" Hathaway said.

"They were talking about it in the tea room the other day. Stopped talking about it when I walked in. At least now I know why."

"No doubt Inspector Thompson is brave, dashing, and handsome, sir," Hathaway said.

Lewis gave Hathaway a skeptical look. "You fishing, Sergeant?"

Hathaway suppressed a smile. "Not at the moment, sir."

Hathaway suspected he would have to tune in to the programme the next time it aired. Just to see what the students had been on about.

***

For the first twenty minutes, _Thompson and Sparks_ was exactly what Lewis had thought it would be. Thompson was, in the best detective tradition, cranky and brilliant, working with his quiet, wry sergeant, Sparks.

And then came the torrid lovemaking.

It began innocently enough, with Sparks following Thompson to retrieve a file from the dark and dusty file room. Then Sparks pushed Thompson against a wall, and they were kissing passionately, hands all over each other. Thompson broke away, warning Sparks that they couldn't do this here, that it was illegal and that both their careers would be at stake.

Lewis lost track of what happened in the programme after that. He sat there, heart pounding, one irrational thought running through his head over and over again.

_How did they know?_

***

Hathaway almost wished he hadn't told Lewis he'd planned to watch _Thompson and Sparks_ yesterday. Now he'd have to talk to Lewis about it, and wouldn't that be awkward. _Yes, sir, they did resemble us. I particularly liked the bit where they went back to Sparks's and shagged each other bowlegged._

Thus it was with some wariness that Hathaway entered their shared office and said, "Good morning."

He didn't know what he expected Lewis to say, but Lewis simply looked up, mumbled, "Morning," and went back to work.

Hathaway made his voice bland as he could. "Told you your television counterpart would be handsome."

Lewis flinched visibly.

Hathaway, taken aback, didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I meant…"

"Aye, I know what you meant," Lewis said tonelessly.

"Right," Hathaway said, waiting for additional information that would help him understand Lewis's mood.

Lewis sighed. "It's embarrassing, man. Can we not revisit it?"

"Right," Hathaway said, doing his level best not to sound as irritated as he was. "Embarrassing."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't, actually," Hathaway said, unable to stop himself glaring at Lewis. He wasn't exactly telling the truth--he did understand, and actually felt some embarrassment of his own--but when his temper was on the rise, sometimes facts went out of the window a bit. "I thought the purpose of the scene was to make clear how unfortunate it was that two consenting adults couldn't be together despite the fact that both of them want to."

"Yes, thank you, I did understand that," Lewis said through gritted teeth.

"But it embarrassed you."

"Not for that reason!"

"Then what?"

"They can't consent, can they?" Lewis asked. "Sparks can't."

Hathaway looked at him in bewilderment. "Sparks is the one who began it in the first place! How is that not consenting?"

"Thompson is his governor! He should know better!"

"Better than what?" Hathaway said.

"Better than to misuse his position of authority to snog you!" Lewis shouted.

That stopped Hathaway mid-harangue. "Me?"

"What?" Lewis looked confused. He must not have heard what he said.

"You said he should know better than to misuse his authority to snog me," Hathaway said.

"I meant Sparks."

Hathaway looked at Lewis. "Did you?"

Lewis met Hathaway's eyes, then faltered, and Hathaway knew that meant no. Lewis hadn't meant Sparks; he'd said what he meant.

"I have to go," Lewis said, and he left their office while trying to look as though he didn't want to break into a run.

He didn't return for the rest of the day.

***

When Lewis heard the knock on his door, he knew who had to be outside. He let Hathaway in without a word, drifting back to the sofa where he'd been sitting.

Hathaway sat near Lewis, none too subtly eying the bottle of brandy on his coffee table.

"I haven't had any," Lewis said. "I knew you'd come round and I needed a clear head for that."

Hathaway nodded. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Lewis shook his head. "No. I planned to take it to me grave."

Hathaway looked startled by the rapidity of Lewis's reply. "Why?"

"I didn't want you or anyone else thinking you didn't earn everything you got working for me," Lewis said. "And I didn't want people knowing what I am."

Hathaway frowned. "What are you?"

"A pathetic old man with feelings for someone much younger and more attractive…someone who works for him and might feel pressured not to say no." Lewis sighed. "I didn't want you knowing either, but here we are."

"It's not pathetic to love someone," Hathaway said.

Lewis had known Hathaway wouldn't understand. "Cases like these, you can have love or you can have work. You can't have both."

When Hathaway spoke again, his voice was thoughtful. "Who taught you that, I wonder?"

"Nobody had to teach me. I saw enough of it coming up through the ranks, didn't I?" Lewis shook his head. "Relationships gone bad…promotions being called into question…people never reaching full potential because they were kept in useless jobs for petty reasons."

"Did that happen to you?" Hathaway asked.

Lewis shook his head, trying to muster an awkward smile. "I only advanced slowly compared to you."

Hathaway smiled in turn, but the smile faded. "I'm sorry. I had no right to pry into your personal life like this."

Lewis shrugged. "I'm not angry."

"No," Hathaway said, and Lewis could almost hear him thinking, _just sad._ "How do you want to do this? The aftermath?"

"We'll pretend it never happened," Lewis said quietly. "I've hidden it away this long. I can put it back."

"Is that really what you want?" Hathaway asked.

Lewis tried to laugh, but it emerged as a choked, bitter sound. "It doesn't matter what I want."

Hathaway nodded. "You can count on me, sir."

"Ta," Lewis said, at once deeply grateful and bloody sorry.

Hathaway stood, then hesitated. "Do you think…we could've been good?"

Lewis's eyes prickled, but he kept control. "I think we could've been brilliant."

Hathaway nodded and left without another word. 

Lewis wanted a brandy, and badly…but he'd been down that road before.

"Enough," he told himself wearily. "That's enough."

He was tired in a way even sleep wouldn't cure.

***

Hathaway arrived at their office a bit late, certain his arrival wouldn't go unremarked upon.

"So," Lewis said, "decided to join us, have you?"

Hathaway smiled politely. "I've been speaking with Innocent about advancement."

Lewis blinked in surprise. "You're finally going for inspector?"

Hathaway laughed. "Finally?"

"Well, it's about bloody time!" Lewis said.

"I thought it was," Hathaway said.

Lewis nodded. "Anything I can do to help, just say."

"I will," Hathaway said. "And you should realise…when my promotion goes through, we'll both be inspectors."

Lewis stared at him. "You mean…you did this because…"

"Not only for that reason," Hathaway said, "but I will admit it was a reasonably large incentive."

Lewis shook his head, speechless.

"You said yesterday," Hathaway said, "you can have love or you can have work, but you can't have both. I refute your premise."

Lewis looked overwhelmed, and even a bit emotional. "Can't say I mind that very much."

"Good," Hathaway said.

"And…later on…" Lewis gave him a wobbly smile. "…I'd love to hear your reasoning."

Hathaway gave Lewis a warm smile. He'd guessed correctly; he'd made the right decision. And now…now they could have all they most wanted. Both of them.

"Don't worry," Hathaway said softly. "You will."


End file.
